To provide state-of-the-art, large-scale genome sequencing facilities and infrastructure to produce high quality DNA sequence, assembly and primary annotation of microbial genomes and invertebrate vectors of infectious diseases, with an emphasis on NIAID Category A-C pathogens and emerging and re-emerging pathogens.